A Forgotten Dream, an Empty Existence
by Fluffy-sama's lil girl
Summary: Noone can see the real me.So i will hide untill i am found.Please, someone be my light in this darkness we call life. GaaraNaruto
1. A Lost Existence

Karakashi-Chan: Hi ,this is Kara-chan! This is my first story so please i could use advise!So flames are WELCOME! Please review!

Tsubaki-chan: Don't worry. She just had some sugar.Shes not always this hyper.

Kara-chan:Hey,koiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!No talkin' to reviewers,suuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Disclamer:I do not own any thing except my socks ! So you no sue me, ya here?

* * *

Chapter 1

A Lost Existence

Unknown POV

To tell you the truth I don't **_Know_** why I bother. **_He_** just doesn't care enough to show up, but still I invite **_him_** to dinner and I wait for hours on end just to see **_him_**. I was really hoping **_he'd_** show the decency to at least call. I know better, I truly do. **_He_** probably thought of me as some overly hyper school girl, but **_he_** never saw the real me , the one behind that hyperactive mask. The one that had every one fooled. I mean, I'm not even a girl! No, I bet you just think this is a girl talking ,right? No I'm actually Naruto Uzamaki , yea that's me ! I actually have a strange disease that makes me look and talk like a girl. And **_He_** is Gaara no Suna . Gaara stood me up again because he doesn't know that every time he does that I cut myself . Yes, I am a cutter . I'm not happy Naru-chan after all. No, I'm weird cutter Naruto! What a joy!

Naruto's POV

I silently walk home as I feel tears fall on my numb cheeks, raw from my hands that seem to have a fetish with rubbing my eyes. Yea , no doubt about it , I would have new scares in the morning . I have been cutting myself sense I was five. That's kinda sad isn't it? I walk into my kitchen, to see my cutting knife laying at the ready. Yes, I always put out the knife when I wait for Gaara . Because it's always the same result. Gaara can't waste time for me ,can he now? No, I seem to be a distraction in his life. I mean we can't even be friends, can we? No, he has the perfect girlfriend , why would he need Naru-chan ? He wouldn't need me, nope not even decent enough to say hi.

I carefully slid the knife against my wrist, watching as it dripped down my arm to puddle on the grown in a sticky mess. I started sobbing, slashing at my wrists till I fainted from blood loss. I woke up in the morning around five am , I cleaned the floor till it was spotless, took a quick shower, wrapped up my wrists, and got into my **girl's** school uniform. Yea, that's right, I even dress like a girl, cause that's what everybody thinks I am, a girl, a freak but still a girl. I went to the mirror and did my long hair in pigtails like usual. I then checked to see if my hyperactive emotional mask was firmly in place. Then I ran to school in my black sailorsuit outfit, evilly laughing all the way, mind you!

* * *

Author's POV

A seemingly-happy girl of thirteen came running into the courtyard of Kona middle-school laughing loudly. "Mwahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahaa!" The girl laughed ( I will refer to naruto as a girl) as her bouncy yellow pigtails trailed behind her. That's right folks, its Naruto Uzamaki A.K.A. Naru Harusuki. " Gaaaaaaaaaraaaaaa!" She shouted as she spotted the red haired hottie.

Murmurs of "Spaz.", "Idiot.",and "Whore!" was spread across the court yard as they glared at Naru with hate clear in every ones eyes.

"Well, I sure feel loved." yelled Naru as gaze at them. '_A normal day at middle school for Naru Harusuki._' Naru inwardly sighed at that thought. Most were to stupid to get that they were breaking her, but she got the feeling they didn't care either. She then spotted Gaara glaring at her. She ran up to him and asked the question that she already knew the answer to.

" How come you didn't show up?" Naru asked while thinking the answer. '_I have very important things to do then hang around idiots who don't know the dimension of a cube_.'

" I have very important things to do then hang around idiots who don't know the dimension of a cube." He said icily, it even Gave Naru Chills!

Naru's smart reply was " Well, who does?" Yea , real smart. She then proceeded to go to her first class: Math with Iruka. Then History with Kurenai( which she promptly fell asleep in!), Then recess were she proceeded to yell about random things like how she was half penguin because she was 4'6,and how Gaara only hated penguins like her. She also accused Neji of being a penguin because of his pupil-less eyes. Then it was back to class with science with Gai their hug-happy teacher, physics with Jiraiya, Health with Tsunade, Then lunch which was Naru's sanctuary! Her lunch was two boxes of pocky and five bowls of warm ramen. Next, was study hall with Kizune, Then last of all was P.E. with Kakashi, and boy was it eventful.

* * *

Please review it only takes a second!I'll give you a cookie! 


	2. Is A Shattered Dream

Kara-chan: I'd like to thank my one **and only **reviewer **WolfWarrior**! Thank you ... You get this free Evil hench men!

Tsu-chan: How come you won't give me any?

Kara-chan: Koiiiiii! It's cause you would try to over power me!

Disclamer: I...own a cookie! eats cookie Now i own nothing!

* * *

**Naru-chans POV

* * *

**

As I got to the gym, I could hear all the whispers. They were talking about me, about how they wished I could die. Yes, I wish I could die too, but I made a promise to my brother. Yeah bet you didn't see that one coming. My brother was Kohaku Uzamaki, he killed my dog then killed himself. Before he killed himself, he said " You deserve to live, but only to torture yourself. Live a life of pain, misery and grief. Die in shame once you have failed to live your life."

With that he died, but before he moved into the next world, I said "I'll prove you wrong! I'll live a happy life and have a family! That's a promise!" And he was gone.

Oh no! I got of track, O.K.! So any way, I was walking in the gym when all of a sudden I felt something tackle me! I look up and see it's...Sasuke! OMFG, I THINK HE HAD CHOCOLATE! See, Sasuke has this weird fetish for me. He doesn't like me like that, perverts! I guess you could call him my friend, I mean he's the closest thing I got ! I've known him since I was seven years old and he's the only one who knows I'm a boy. How he knows,I have no clue!This is part of why most of the girls hate me. They think I bewitched Sasuke to like me.

Well, as I started to talk to Sasuke, I heard a girl yell/squeal. I turned around and saw something usual. Kakashi was being a pervert again. Gaara was yelling at Kakashi for 'accidentally' rubbing his girlfriend's ass! I quickly yelled " Go Kakashi!"

Gaara and...um , I forget her name.. Glared at me as Kakashi gave me a thumbs up! Me, and Kakashi got along well and I always got an 'A' in his classes. It's a good thing he's going out consciousness Iruka-sensei or I'd be screwed! Sasuke and I start laughing hysterically!

For P.E. we played dodge ball, in which I hit everyone but Sasuke and Gaara . I made a dodge as Sasuke's ball came rushing towards me and then I ... hit Sasuke right in the kisser! Oh yeah ,I rock! But that set off a chain reaction as Sasuke hit Gaara, who hit his girlfriend ,who fell into the trash, causing me to start laughing, making her try to slap me, causing Sasuke to hit her, making Gaara get angry! Wooh, that was a lot to think in one breath!

As P.E. got out I soon was walking in the hallway, Gaara soon cornered me .Gaara shouted " Hey Gaki-me! No one likes you so why are you still alive! Your pathetic, all you ever do is hang on me! Can't you see I hate you? Are you really that idiotic?"

As he spoke tears threaten to spill. It felt as if my heart was going to explode. With ever word he spoke, it felt like a knife cutting through my skin. After he stopped speaking, I looked up at him and smiled a sad smile and without a word ran. Ran like a coward! I don't know how far I went , I can't remember. Sometime later, I arrived at home and quickly searched for my Knife. I found it and all to soon metal met flesh as it tore and destroyed lines in my skin releasing me from my pain. I slowly slipped out of consciousness.

In my opinion, I woke up to soon. I found myself in a white room with Iruka-sensei scared eyes. I realized I had been found out. My cutting habit, that is. Iruka-sensei started crying, as I felt myself in a tight embrace. Iruka new both secrets of mine now. Cutting and being a guy. He knew the later since third grade. " Naruto-kun, are you alright! Does it hurt?" He then glared at me "How could you do that to yourself? You had both me and Sasuke scared to death! Do you understand what worry you cause me? Do you?"

For some strange reason his angry voice laude me to sleep. I openly welcomed the darkness that caused me no pain and this was my sanctuary.

* * *

Please review, or i might stop writing!


	3. And A Shattered dream

**Kara-chan: Thank you for reviewing you all get a Naru plushie! When you press it stomach it yells at you! presses stomach Penguin!**

**Tsu-chan: Sorry, Koi had a big test and couldn't write. She's really sorry.**

**Disclamer: I don't own anything... but i own a dog thats the size of me! GO SUGAR!**

**

* * *

**

Naru-chan's POV

* * *

As I open my eyes I'm greeted by a peaceful site. There Iruka is asleep in Kakashi's arms and Sasuke was snoring contentedly down by my feet. Now the truth is... I kinda had a crush on Sasuke till I met Gaara. Sasuke always stood up for me when people bullied me. He really cared. I carefully pet his head as not to wake him, for he looked adorable while he slept . He reminded me of a two-year-old holding a teddy close. I stayed that way till morning.

As soon as they wake, I was soon confronted by glares. Sasuke started balling like a baby and was accusing me of hating him. Iruka was saying stuff about not letting him eat any more ramen.(which Naruto quickly protested on! I mean who could deny him of ramen!) Kakashi was just laughing at them all, I quickly joined in. I was hit over the head two times...and damn it hurt!

After the doctors allowed me out of the hospital, Iruka told me I'd be living with him! I could do anything I wanted...except cut. He would just keep an eye on me. For some reason I was dreading the whole I had to stay with him. Keyword: had. You see Iruka and Kakashi ...they ...well..aren't afraid/modest of their relationship... leading to what I call L.P.S.( Loud Passionate Sex! XD)

The next day I went to school I could hear whispers about me. It seems somebody found out about my cutting. I smiled , my pigtails shaking with my laughter. I raised my pointer finger and shouted "One finger over!"(Naru-chan just flipped him off politely! XP)

As I walked to my locker I felt someone watching me, I spun around quickly. I , to my surprise found Gaara looking at me with pity. I stuck my tongue out and ran all the way to my locker only to find it covered in horrible note insulting my very existence. My skirt felt very short when I read one note about how sluty I looked. My cheeks grew red and I hurried to homeroom with my creepy teacher Kabuto.

Actually I enjoyed this class today and because I met new friends. You probably want to know what happened so I'll tell .

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

* * *

Kabuto-sensei came into the room smiling that smile that makes you dread picking this school to go to. " Class," he spoke " I would like to introduce some new students."

A couple of boys came into the room all having that bad boy/slacker/hooky playing loser look to them, but it seemed Naru was the only one who that thought seeing as all the girls began their squealing. " Introduce yourselves please." Kabuto-sensei said.

The only innocent looking one was really, and when Naru says really she means it, girly looking. His long black hair fell to his sides framing his face perfectly. He took a step forward with feminine like grace. He spoke softly " My name is Haku Momichi and I'm part K.Y. group. Please to meet you all." He smiled brightly.

Next, a boy with a dog on top of his head came up. He had a hood on and his face had two red slashes on it. He was a bad boy type, anybody could tell. He had a smirk on his face and Naru could tell he was mentally laughing at the swooning fangirls. " Yo, my name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my dog Akamaru. I'm part of the K.Y. group and I'm currently single." Naru knew he would be a play boy.

Then, a bored looking boy that could be put under the category of hottie looked as if he was going to fall asleep standing. His blue uniform open at the top and hair in a low pontail. He stepped forward and spoke as if he was just doing it by someone else's command. "My name is Shikamaru Nara. I'm in the K.Y. group and I don't like talking or paying attention so don't bother me."

When Naru heard disappointed sigh , she giggled loudly causing all attention to be on her. She stuck her tongue out at everyone and yelled " Up yours ,assholes!" Everyone but the new kids looked offended. The new kids just laughed.

Sasuke, who sat behind her , started to braid her pigtails. He was being stared at by the new guys like he was a mutant with two heads. I guess he just wasn't masculine to them. He started giggling like a maniac when Naru told him Gaara's girlfriend's underwear was showing and it had Bunny's on it! "What kind of man giggles?" Kiba screamed.

Sasuke and Naru looked at the new kids. Sasuke stood and said " SoWhat?I've giggled since i was Four ! You got a problem?"

He glared at the new kids as he sat back down...and went back to braiding Naru's Hair!The bell rang and everyone rushed to first Period! The new kids stared at Naru and Sasuke back as they walk to math. Yes, this year would be intresting!

* * *

Kara-chan:Yes, But it gets better at recess so you'll have to wait till next time! Ha ha loser! 

Tsu-chan: Koi ... oh well !Please review!


	4. Is a Broken Memory

**Kara-chan: Hi! It's been a while since i updated!...i blame Tsu-chan for breaking my labtop! It's fixed now though!-**

**Tsu-chan: Koi, it was a accident! -sobbing-Please forgive me!Gomen! **

**Kara-chan: -Is Very forgiving- I forgive you! -pounces on Tsu- Love you!XD Anyways to all those who have reviewed you all get evil lepracaun's! Yay , for the short irish!**

**Disclaimer: I own... A WHALE!...Yeah,ummm...-passes out-

* * *

**

Naru-chan's POV

* * *

As I sat in class, all I could think of was what this K.Y. group was. Suddenly I felt a sinking feeling in my mind as if I was being watched. As I turned around to face the perpetrator , my eyes met green eyes filled with slight concern and worry. Gaara was worried! I was shocked to say the least! I blush a bright crimson and face forward ,so I can at least act like I'm paying attention. Kurenai's voice rang through the classroom, but nobody listened. I guess she was used to this by now. Right as she started to talk about something interesting to me (samurai's and violence) the bell rang signaling recess. Sasuke and I walked out of the classroom chatting as usual, when I bumped into someone. As I looked down I saw the cutest girl ever! She could even turn me straight!..Ummmm, I mean straighter, yeah straighter..Anyways she had short blue hair that framed her face. Her eye's though... they were just like that kid Neji's ! (ok, so they must be related... maybe she's his sister)

I smiled at her as I helped her up. I spoke to her in a kind voice I didn't know I had! "Hello, miss. Sorry I wasn't paying attention to were I was going." My voice was kinda... soft...woah.(a/n: Kara-chan: Naru's not used to being soft and kind! Lol, what a loser!Tsu-chan:-hits Kara-chan- Baka! Don't be mean!)

"No, it's was my fault. I'm sorry. I'm new here. My name is Hinata Hyuuga."Hinata-chan replied.

" Nay, Hinata-chan , are you, by any chance ,related to Neji-kun?" I just had to ask ! I mean they have the same last name's!

Hinata smiled "He's my cousin."I gave her an 'oh' look. Well, I think Sasuke got really bored because he yank my pony tail! OWWWW! I said goodbye to Hinata ,after telling her mine and Sasuke's name of course! I'm not that rude!

As we entered the court yard , we headed towards the big sakura blossom tree in the middle. After about five minutes, I spotted the K.Y. group heading towards us. I whispered to Sasuke "Don't they look like the mafia?"He giggled and hugged me.

"Hey you Blondie and Gay boy! Over here!" We heard the annoying one call. What was his name again? Oh yeah it was Kiba. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Haku sat down next to us. Sasuke was really pissed at that gay boy comment. "What did you say dog boy?"Sasuke yelled.

"You're a fagot!"Kiba said. I gasped as Sasuke eyes filled with tears. He stood, then rushed off!

"Sasuke!" I yelled after him. He continued running. I was gonna get up to chase after him when Haku put her, I MEAN HIS!..yeah..his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him as he nodded to Shikamaru. He stood and with a mutter of "How troublesome.."walked after Sasuke.

I turned t face dog boy. "You just screwed up big time." I said in a calm voice. I pounced, he screamed. All I can say Is there was a whole lot of punching and kicking! I won though I always do!

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru's POV

* * *

As I walked down the hall to find the crying Sasuke, I glanced at the clouds out the window. Today will be the perfect day to cloud watch. Tch, how troublesome... I can say I wasn't paying attention, because I collide with a unknown person. I picked myself up, then leaned over to give the other a hand. The stranger smacked my hands away, then sneered at me with pupil-less white eye's. For some unknown reason my heart started pounding. "How troublesome.." I spoke to the stranger with beautiful eye's...wait, beautiful? Oh well.

He stood then rushed down the hallway. I stared athim as he left... I'll ask Naru for his name later. I got back to my mission 'find crying Sasuke' . 'I wonder who he was. He sure had a cute face. As I turned to the next hallway I saw a shadow of a crying person. I guessed,then strolled over. I had to now convince said person to come back to the tree. Tch, how troublesome..

**

* * *

**

Author's POV

* * *

As Shikamaru somehow convinced a crying Sasuke to come to the sakura tree, Naru was getting more and more worried. The reason why Sasuke acted like he did was childhood trauma. His brother had murdered his family in front of Sasuke. This was just Sasuke's way to deal, it's better than going silent right? As soon as the two walked out the door, Naru rushed to Sasu-kun. She hugged him tightly and told him she had beat up the mutt. Kiba was currently being poked by Haku, who was giggling as he screamed in pain. They sat down and Shikamaru just had to ask.

"Hey, Naru. Do you know a guy with white pupil-less eye's, that has long hair like a girl."Shikamaru asked as he lay down on the grass.

Naru looked up. "You mean Neji-kun? Yeah, he's all emotionless and talk's about fate and all that!" Naru smiled. "Why'd you ask?" Naru words were to innocent for her own good, infact they, the K.Y., knew that Shikamaru never asked about people. They smiled knowing that Shikamaru was in love. Poor Shika, he was gonna here about this later.

Shikamaru blushed " I had the pleasure to meet his sorry ass."OoooooKkkkkkk...Shika's a little oc isn't he... Oh well, the bell rang as the prisoner's went back to their cells...I mean the students went back to their class's, but it's basically the same right?

* * *

Kara-chan: Yay !- Can't wait till next chapter! I wonder what will happen!

Tsu-chan: You mean you don't know!

Kara-chan: Nope!XD

Tsu-chan: -sigh- why do i even bother.

Kara-chan:Cause you love me!Now, review! Flames are welcome, for i shall use them for my flame thrower! Yay for money!


End file.
